Tragedy and A New Beginning
by sapphireDoG
Summary: New,Battles have brought these to together gether before, but after a tragic battle, a cold hearted soul and a dying soul fight the odds too survive only to be pushed back again and again sxk
1. Chapter 1

Hey people im back and with a new story! the idea poped into my head today and i just had to put it down... this is only chapter one and if you people are interested and review ill be sure to write more for all of you!

Declaimer: No i don't own inuyasha! Ido own a black cat name binky though :D

* * *

Chapter one: Dying Soul

The pain. Thats all she could feel. The siring hot pain of the whip the bit into her flesh. Over and over again the whip would strike. It felt like it would never stop. 'Damn him' she thought. 'Damn him to hell.' It was getting harder to stay conscious. She cried out as the whip made an already deep cut deeper. She didn't care if he saw her tears. The bastard had killed her friends. Slaughtering them in front of her eyes.

First he killed the monk, who had become a second brother to her. He'd cut his wind tunnel trying to protect her and her kit. Then was pierced through the chest by one of naraku's tentacles. Poor Miroku.

The next to die was her sister, sango. Sango had faced off with her brother who was still under Naraku's evil control. In the end, kohaku had sliced her throat with his chain-sickle.

Flash back

Naraku was winning and people were dying. Most of koga's packs were dead, thanks to kagura and her fan. Koga being the wuss he was had taken off with the reminder of his pack. The only people left were inuyasha, kagome, shippo, sesshomaru, kikyou and some brave humans and demons that families or mate had been killed by naraku.

Inuyasha was getting tired; you could see it in the way he moved. Even the great lord himself was growing tired. Kikyou was starting to distergrate, souls leaving her body. Kagome was running out of arrows and her powers were being drained. And shippo had been knocked out by a large rock.

"Wind scar!" inuyasha cried, aiming he's sword at naraku's chest. The attack hit, ripping off the bastard's right arm and putting a whole threw his chest. Naraku spat up blood then fell to his knees. "Bastard! Why don't you just die!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku let out an evil laugh. With a smirk he spoke. "Because half-breed, have thing to destroy and people to kill." Then he sent out a blast that hit kikyou, killing her, again. Souls filled the air and one when to dive into kagome, giving her a power boost. The blast also sent sesshomaru to his knees and knocking him out from blood lose.

Inuyasha was barly standing now. "Die inuyasha" naraku sneered. Narku sent out tencles, all aimed at inuyashas chest. Before inuyasha could even move, he was slammed into a tree with the three tentcles in him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome had screamed.

End of flash back

In another part of the naraku's castle, a pissed off taiyoukai sat against a wall with chains on hisankle that had spells on them to keep him from using his powers and took away his jaiki(sp?). "Fucking bastard" he muttered. When sesshomaru had woken up, he had found out that he'd be taken captive and imprisoned.

From down the hall he could hear screaming. A womens scream to be prise. "Then he heared the female shout. "Fuck you, you dirty son of a bitch!" ah yes he knew that voice, the was the voice of his half brothers wench, kagome. There were more screams of pain and then silence. 'What did he do to her?' sesshomaru wondered. Its not like he hated the wench, in fact he thought of her quiet interesting.

Sesshomaru heard foot step coming down the hall. They stop right infront of his cell door. The sound off it unlocking and being opned drew his attention to it. Looking up, he saw the prick that kept him in here. "Ah, i see sesshomaru has awoken at last." Naraku said with a smirk. "Fuck you bastard" sesshomaru sneered. "Tsk tsk sk, thats no way to talk to your capturer. I have a gift for you sesshomaru-" Naraku reached down and grabbed a lifeless looking body from the ground by its hair. Throwing it into his cell, sesshomaru saw that it was kagome. A badly injured kagome. So bloody in fact that it made him want to gag alittle. Sesshomaru sent a glare towards naraku. "What is the meaning of the naraku?" he growled. Naraku threw a large skin of water at sesshomaru and a cloth. "Clean her up, don't want blood all over my floor now do we?" he said leaving with a slam.

Kagomes eyes fluttered open. 'mm were...were am i?' she thought to herself. Kagome couldn't move. She was to sore. Then she heard movement beside her. She then felt someone try tosit her up gently but ended up causing her to whimper in pain.

Sesshomaru tried not to hurt her, easier said then done. He heard her whipper. Kagome slowly looked up at him. At first she was scared. Was he going to hurt her more. She then noticed him reach over and grab what looked like a cloth and water skin. She watch as he pourd the water in a small bowl that had been in there and watched as he did this with his arm holding her up and the other pouring.

Sesshomaru knew she was watching him. He didn't care. Grabbing the cloth and putting it into the water, sesshomaru gently sat kagome between his legs with her back to himand leant her forwards alittle. Now he had a good look at her back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second. Bloodly and owzing gashes coved ever part of her back. All deep and looked like they were down to the bone.

Sesshomaru took the cloth to her back and whiped off some blood. Kagome hissed in pain with tears in her eyes. Sesshomar kept doing this until the bloody was mostly away. Now he could see that the gashes were indeed deep and would soon be infected. Pulling kagome's limp and in pain body closer, he bent his head down and licked slowly at her left sholder. Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that he was doing this, but something had to be done. Slowly moving across to the other sholder, kagome cried in pain. Sesshomaru hated the sound of a womans crys. He pulled closer so that she was on her side while still bent over, with her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru started growling comfortly like he did for rin. Kagomes crying slowed down to a stop after a few minutes and she just relaxed into his muscler body in a daze.

Sesshomaru contiuned what he was dowin still 'purring'. Half way down her back, sesshomaru noticed a very small change in her scent. Ignoring it he finished her back and found that she had fallen asleep. Taking off his haori, he placed it around her parctly naked form. Noticing some blood on her front, sesshomaru grabbed the discared cloth and whipped away some blood on her lip and chest.

Rapping her up again, he flooded his legs, sit her in his lap and rapped his tail around her. In her sleep, she clung to his inner shirt and sighed in comfort. Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'_Why am i even helping this woman? Why should this sesshomaru care what happens to her?'  
__**'Because she reminds you of rin'  
**'Why should that matter'  
__**'It matters because youvewated this girl travel with your brother for 4 years now. Youv'e seeninjurd just to protect your brother.'  
**'-sigh- Shes strong for a women and has a kind heart. But still shes just a women.  
_**_'Wish wat ever you will, sesshomaru, because you know how strong she is and that she'd make a perfect mate.'_**

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. He had watched her for years now, interested in how he could be so strong in the most dificult of situations. He had to admit that he did start to like her after a while. Sesshomaru started to drift into a light sleep, trying to keep his strength. His last thought being 'How in hell am i going to get out of here'

* * *

Ok what you think? Do you like? I know seeshomarus acting weird but it will be fixed later. Please review and tell me what you think? I love when people tell me they're thoughts and its really supporting.

R&R


	2. Pain Help Us part 1

Ok I know i suck!! It took me this long and i didn't even finsh this chapter completely!! Dammit!

* * *

Chapter 2 -Pain- Help us! (part 1) 

**_Two months later... _**

"Dammit naraku! What in hell do you want from me!" a angry taiyoukai shouted.

It had been 3 months in total since he and the miko had be imprisoned at the naraku's castle. 3 long, toucherous, pain filled months for the both of them. Sesshomaru had grown more aggersive towards naraku since. Kagome wasn't any better, shit, maybe even worse. The worse her additude got the more harder her punishments got. The young miko's spirit was slowly and painfully being broken. Day by day. Week by week. Her body was growning weaker by the day, to the point where infections spread. Soon the infections would get worse and so bad that it would kill her. Many scars maried her once beautiful and cream skin. Her eyes, once bright with laughter and joy, now cold and hard, filled with hatered and bitterness towards naraku.

Kagome's uniform had been destoried and torn so now she was forced to where a tight fitting kimono that was brown and itchy. Her hair had grown to the point where it was just below her butt and it was greasy and limp. Her figure was slim from hardly any food and she was as pale as the live dead. Now she truly looked like her incarnation, kikyou.

Sesshomaru wasn't really doing any better himself. His golden eyes that where once beautiful and breath taking, now held more coldness then they have ever held before. One glance and even kami himself would tremble with fear. Sesshomaru was paler then normal and was a bit thinner. Scars covered his chest because he did not have the ability to heal like he normally would. His hair had grown wild, once short bangs now reached his shoulders and the rest once at his knees now made a small bundle on the ground. His claws were longer and shaper and despertly need to be shortened.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustation. 'If I ever get my claws on naraku, im going to rip him to shreds and feed the bastard to ah-un.' Sesshomaru smirked. 'No, i don't want my dragon getting sick from that bastard. Maybe send him to hell with a note saying "Feed to Cerberus". Ha perfect.' Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts when his cell door was thrown open with a slam. Naraku stood in the doors place with a rather pissed off look. Over his shoulder was a uncounisous miko. Sesshomaru quirk a black eyebrow at the burn mark that covered most of narakus midsection. Sesshomaru smirked.

Naraku gave the smirking taiyoukai a cold glare and walked into the cell. Suddenly vines shot out of the earth and wall, rapping themselves around sesshomarus body, holding him in midair against the wall. Naraku then walked up beside him and dropped kagome onto a bundle of the large vines. They rapped themselves around her waist and back, also rapping her wrists above her head and legs together.

"You underestimate her naraku. She has more power then you think."said sesshomaru with his eyes closed.

"I know of her power sesshomaru, and I do not underestimate her. My goal is simple. I intend to break her spirit, which will force the control on her ability to break and when that happens, i will slowly suck the power out of her." Naraku sneered. Sesshomaru slowly looked up at naraku with disgust in his eyes. "Thats sick, naraku, even for a sick bastard like yourself," sesshomaru started in a low, cold voice "if you think by sucking out her power will make you stronger, you are sadly mistaken. All you'll accomplish is killing yourself. She is too pure for you and her energy would kill you in seconds."

"I can not be destoried, for I am invisible. I do not make mistakes." Naraku reared back. The evil hanyou walked back over to the door and slammed it shut behind him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at this and sighed once again. He looked over at kagome. Stupid wench.

Kagome was in her own world. Even though she was out cold, she knew that she was back in her cell, with sesshomaru. 'Why me?' she thought sadly. 'Why did i fall down that damn well. None of this would never have happened!' her said thoughts turned angry.

Kagome's eyes flew up. Her eyes were swirling with pink and blue. Her powers were surfacing. "Why?" She said her voice filled with anger.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome surpised. One minute she out cold and then the next she looks about to blow something up.

"NARAKU! GET YOUR FUCKED UP ASS DOWN HERE!" she shouted. Sesshomaru shooked his head to try to rid of the ringing.

"Dammit wench! Don't yell!" sesshomaru yell at her.

"Shut up sesshomaru! Im tired of the bullshit! I just want out!"

"Well you screaming isn't going to help, now is it!"

"Me screaming! Im not screaming im projecting!"

Suddenly a the dungeon doors were thrown up and stood in the door way was a pissed off wind witch.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" shouted kagura. Sesshomaru growl and kagome fumed, but both became quiet. "Now why did you scream for naraku, miko?"

"Answer me this kagura. I know he wants my power but what else does he want? Why does he keep sesshomaru here?" kagome asked. Kagura thought for a moment. Tapping her chin with her hand she spoke.

"And why should I tell you, priestess? What vaule is it to risk my life to the likes of you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You hate naraku as much as we do, and would do anything to stab him in the back. Plus im the only one with the power to set you and kanna free."

Kagura's eyes went wide at the last statement. 'Is this miko willing to help me even after all I've done to her?'

"Fine, ill tell you. But you owe me wench. Ok first naraku wants to gain control on the north, east and west. He already has control over the south. Second he keeps sesshomaru here so that the west is defenceless and your armies, sesshomaru, will have nobody to lead them. Once he gains control over sesshomaru's lands, he'll attack Lord Chi'lee of the north." Kagura watched as sesshomaru went into deep thought.

'If he gains control of the north, the east will serender,' sesshomaru thought 'but if my men serender then naraku will have all of japan'

"Witch," he called out "does he think that by taking kagomes power it will give him the chance he needs? Does he not know that by taking her power he'll purify himself?"

Kagura put a smirk on. "Of course he knows of this. He has the full jewel after all. With the shikon no tama he can harnest the miko's powers inside the jewel making it stronger and darker."

"Stupid fool" was all sesshomaru said. Kagome took a small glance at him from the corner of her eye. They needed to get out of there. And soon.

Kagura turned to leave when the young miko shouted for her to stop.

"Kagura, you were there when **_it_** happened, were you not?" kagome asked quiety. Kagura turn around slowly to face the head bent miko. The look in her bright ruby red eyes was pity, and simpthy.

"Which part? The huntress geting her throut slit? The houshi getting gutted? Or was it when your love got three roots in his chest."

Kagome left her head bent down. "All three kagura. Do what hurts the most about sango's death? And miroku's?"

"No, I don't"

"They were to get married this spring. Sango had her heart set on it. So did miroku. He was giving up being monk just for her. But thats not the only thing. Sango had just found out not a week before the attack that she was with child. Miroku was so happy that he ran through the village telling everbody about it." She gave a small laugh and would remember that day for the rest of her life.(shes not elling them what happened, this is just her thoughts.)

Flash back

_"Kagome can i ask you something?" sango asked quiety. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Of course sango. Lets go to the hot spring, shall we?" Kaogme said gently. With a nod, both sango and kagome grabbed their bathing supplys and head toward the springs. _

_Once there they stripped of their clothing and got in. Sighing in relif, kagome turned to sango to see her sister looking a bit destressed. "Okay sango, whats up?" kagome asked her._

_"Umm, well, do you know how miroku and I went off alone for a little while a 2 months ago?" sango asked with a small blush._

_Kagome giggled softly at sangos blush. 'Ah so that what they did.' Kagome nodded her head._

_Sango continued. "Well we sort of did something well we were gone and well now...um...i..well..." sango's blush got deeper and deeper. Kagome's eyes grew bigger in excitment. Kagome erged her to go on._

_"Well... um...I...imamonthlateandididn'thavemycyclelastmontheither." sango said quickly. Kagome took her time trying to figure out what she said. "ok let me get this strait. First you and miroku have...sex.. and now you two months late?" sango nodded slowly. Kagomes eye grew bigger, if that was even posible._

_"Sango have you gotten sick at all latley? Have you been dizzy at all?" kagome asked quickly._

_"Umm, yes i got sick the other morning after our moring meal. Why?" sango as dumbly._

_Kagome suddenly sqealed happily. "Sango! You might be pregnet!" Kagome watched as sango covered her mouth with her hand and gave off a small cry. Her eyes were bright and there honey colour sparkled with glee and giddyness. Sango and kagome hugged tightly and screamed with happyness. Suddenly mirkou and inuyasha stormed throw the forest and into the clearing, ready to attack. The boys looked at the girls as if they had lost their mind._

_"What the hell is going on!" inuyasha yelled. Kagome quickly grabbed her and sango's towels. "Sango has some important news for mirkou." She said getting out. Sango was blushing redder then inuyasha haori. Inuyasha rose his eyebrows at this. The towel cladded kagome grabbed inuyasha's sleve and pulled him away. "We'll leave you to alone."_

_After they we're out of the clearing, kagome turned to inuyasha and smiled happily at him. Inuyasha looked at her weird and rose a black brow. "What in hell is going on." Kagomes smile grew and she lanched herself into his arms, giggling the whole time. Inuyasha stumbled back a step shock. Kagome took a step back and spoke happily. "Sango's carrying a baby!" And the look on inuyasha's face was priceless. Inuyasha spuddered at first and then laughed._

_"Him...her...baby...ya right" he laughed._

_"Wanna bet, inuyasha? Take a good whiff of the air. You should know if im lying or not. You know the smell of a pregent woman." Inuyasha gave her a weird look and walked into the clearing._

_-with sango and miroku-_

_"Miroku theres something i have to tell you and its really important for you to know." Sango said quietly. Miroku gave her a worried look. Suddenly inuyasha came out of the forest and stood infront of sango. "May I?" He asked. Sango blushed but nooded, knowing what he was doing. 'So kagome told him. Reminded me later to get her back for this.' Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and leaned towards sango's stomahe._

_Mirkou looked at inuyasha, then up at sango, then back to inuyasha and finelly back to sango._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breathe throw his nose and then let it back out. 'Yup' he thought 'theres something defently there alright.' The smell was faint and was the smell both of sango and miroku put together. Shaking his head, inuyasha stood up and turned to miroku and put his clawed hand on his should, still shaking his head. "Miroku, good luck you moronic and perverted houshi." was all he said then walked away, leaving miroku standing there stunned._

_"Sango, what exeatly does he mean by that" miroku asked._

_"Um...i..mirokuithinkimpregentwithyourchild" sango replyed quickly. She hoped the kami himself that miroku hadn't heared it. But as fate would have, he did. Honestly, the look on his face was absoutly priceless. _

"Whaa... Sango, your.."he started slowly. Sango nodded with a small smile on her face.Miroku just about fainted but instead grabbed sango and spun her around. Putting her down he took of torwards the village screaming "Im going to be a father" and "I finlley get a child!". Sango blushed brightly before throwing on her kimono and green apperon then took of after him with Hiraikotsu. "MIROKU! GET BACK HERE!"

Kagome and inuyasha were on the brink of dying of laughter. Kagomes still clad toweled boby was shaking with tears in her eyes, where inuyasha was leaning againt a trees, trying to subdue his chuckles.

"Did...did you see...the...the..reaction on his..face! That was priceless!"

(end of flash back)

And know their both gone and won't be able to get married and have their happy ending because that heartless bastard kill them! So kagura, if you have ANY sence at all you'll get us out."


End file.
